tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Symonne
Symonne ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of Zestiria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Über Symonne ist wenig bekannt. Sie ist ein Seraph, dessen Element nicht deutlich wird, und hatte wie die meisten anderen Seraphim ebenfalls gegen die Bosheit des Herrschers des Unheils angekämpft. Irgendwann verstand sie jedoch, dass dieser Widerstand nur Leid und Schmerzen brachte, weshalb sie sich mit all ihrer Reinheit der Bosheit hingab. Eben wegen jener Reinheit hellionisiert Symonne nicht. Es ist aber nicht bekannt, wer oder was ihr Träger ist, der sie ebenfalls vor Bosheit bewahren könnte. Symonne ist die Anstifterin diverser Konflikte gewesen und erzeugte so zum Beispiel Streitereien zwischen Hyland und Rolance, um die Bosheit der Menschen zu steigern und die Hellionisierung voranzutreiben. Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie dies auf Geheiß von Heldalf getan hat, da sie ihm und seinem Idealen einer Welt frei von Leid bedingungslos folgt. Mithilfe ihrer Illusionen führte sie ganze Truppen an, um in den Krieg zu ziehen. Symonne selbst schwor jedoch, niemals jemanden mit ihrer Illusionsmagie zu töten. Dies ist ihr Eid, der ihr erst diese Fähigkeit verleiht. Fünf Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung von Tales of Zestiria war Symonne anwesend, als die Windreiter in den Dienst des Königshauses von Rolance traten und Dezel als Folge daraus versehentlich Prinz Konan hellionisierte, obwohl er ihn nur kurzzeitig als Träger genommen hatte. Symonne erkannte, dass es sich bei Dezel um einen Todesengel handelt, der statt Segen Unheil bringt. Der Konflikt, der aus der Hellionisierung von Prinz Konan folgte, führte zum Tod von Dezels Freund Lafarga und zu Dezels Erblindung. Aufgrund falscher Erinnerungen glaubt Dezel, dass Symonne es gewesen war, die Lafarga ermordet hatte, und sucht Rache an ihr. Tales of Zestiria Symonne arbeitet gemeinschaftlich mit Lunarre, der wie sie dem Herrscher des Unheils dient. Lunarre lockt die Helden, nachdem sie die vier spirituellen Kräfte erhalten haben, in Pendrago zur Schreinkirche, wo Symonne die Helden erwartet. Vor allem Dezel ist entschlossen, seine Rache an ihr zu nehmen, nachdem er nach fünf Jahren wieder auf sie trifft. Symonne versteht, dass Dezel falsche Erinnerungen an das Ereignis von vor fünf Jahren entwickelt, und deutet bei ihm und Rose die Wahrheit hinter dem Ende der Windreiter an, jedoch erfolglos. Daraufhin ruft Symonne den Hellion "Zunderbart" herbei, der Lafarga absorbiert hatte, dessen Dezel sich jedoch nicht bewusst ist. Dezel glaubt, dass Zunderbart Symonne ist, die sich hinter einer Illusion verbirgt, und geht nicht auf die anderen Helden ein, die den Hellion läutern statt töten wollen. Er übernimmt Roses Körper gewaltsam und attackiert den Hellion. Zunderbart offenbart Dezel, der mit Rose armatisierte, das Gesicht des absorbierten Lafargas, woraufhin Dezel stutzt und beginnt, sich an die wahre Vergangenheit zu erinnern, sodass er erkennt, dass er der Grund war, aus dem alles geschehen ist. Durch die Unaufmerksamkeit gelingt es Zunderbart, Rose zu durchbohren und sie in seine Gewalt zu bringen, während Dezel tödlich verwundet von ihr ablässt. Um Rose zu retten, lässt Dezel sich mit einem Angriff als eigenen Willen durch Siegfried auf Zunderbart schießen, wodurch er sein Leben verliert. Symonne fragt die Helden nach Dezels Tod, ob ein Seraph, dessen Segnung nur Unglück bringt, überhaupt existieren sollte. Sie verschwindet daraufhin, mit dem Vorschlag, dass die Helden sich Zeit zum Trauern nehmen sollten. thumb|left|300px|Symonne im Spiel Bald darauf erscheint Symonne gemeinsam mit Heldalf in Aifreads Jagdrevier. Heldalf versucht hierbei, Sorey ohne Kampf auf seine Seite zu ziehen, sondern ihn mit Argumenten zu überzeugen, doch der Konflikt eskaliert und Rose gelingt es, Symonne als Geisel zu nehmen. Dennoch attackiert Heldalf sie, nachdem er nur ein Wort mit Symonne gewechselt hat, wobei sie ihm bestätigen konnte, dass es sich lediglich um eine Illusion gehandelt hatte. Im späteren Spielverlauf, als Sorey als einziger Mensch der Gruppe unterwegs ist und sowohl Rose als auch Alisha Diphda aufsuchen und ihnen helfen muss, erscheint Symonne im Volgran-Wald in Gestalt von Sergei Strelka, um einen weiteren Streit zu provozieren. Es kommt zwar zu einem Kampf mit den Helden, doch die Konflikte sind rasch gelöst. Zuletzt tritt Symonne in den Tiefen der Ruinen am Mabinogio auf, wo sie die Helden daran hindern will, nach Camlann vorzudringen, um Heldalf aufzuhalten, sich endgültig mit Maotelus zu verbinden. Sie setzt Sorey und Rose Illusionen ihrer selbst in armatisierten Gestalten vor und tritt schließlich, in ihrer Verzweiflung, persönlich gegen sie an. Nachdem sie bezwungen wurde, fragt sie die Helden den Tränen nahe, wieso sie sich so sehr gegen die Bosheit wehren, denn diese Gegenwehr würde nur Leid und Schmerz bringen. Lailah erklärt ihr, dass es das ist, was einen lebendig sein lässt, und fragt Symonne, ob sie sich jemals lebendig gefühlt hätte, nachdem sie ihre Wehr gegen Heldalfs Bosheit aufgegeben hatte. Symonne bleibt weinend in den Ruinen am Mabinogio zurück. Sorey reagiert ebenfalls auf ihre Frage, die sie nach Dezels Tod gestellt hatte, und offenbart ihr, dass er glaubt, dass jede Art von Person das Recht haben sollte zu leben. Alishas Geschichte: Die Stärke eines Ritters Mit einigen anderen Hellions ist Symonne tief in die Versiegelte Höhle von Cornic vorgedrungen, wo sie Rose und Alisha eine Illusion von Maltran vorsetzt. Mit dieser schafft sie es, vermutlich ungewollt, Alisha von ihrer Last zu befreien, die auf ihr liegt, seit Maltran sich mit ihrer Lanze das Leben nahm. Alisha bedankt sich hierfür bei Symonne, die darauf nichts zu erwidern weiß und sich deshalb entfernt. Lailah erkennt, dass Symonne ihren Platz in der Welt hinterfragt und versucht umzudenken. Einen größeren Auftritt hat Symonne nicht mehr. Sie tritt noch einmal gemeinsam mit Lunarre auf, jedoch in Abwesenheit der Helden, und verabschiedet sich schließlich von ihm, da ihre Wege sich trennen und sie meint, dass es das letzte Mal sein könnte, dass sich ihre Wege gekreuzt haben. Persönlichkeit Symonne erscheint sehr apathisch und kühl. Zunächst wirkt es, als könne nichts einen sondernlich großen Gefühlsausbruch bei ihr hervorrufen. Trotz der Seite, auf der sie steht, erscheint sie jedoch nicht so bösartig wie man glauben mag, und dies spiegelt sich auch darin wider, dass Symonne nicht der Bosheit anheimfällt und zum Hellion wird. Seit sie sich Heldalfs Idealen hingegeben hat, glaubt sie ehrlich an ihn und ist vollkommen rein. Doch als Symonnes Weltbild schließlich durch die Helden zerstört wird und sie dazu gezwungen ist, umzudenken, bricht sie in Tränen aus und muss diese plötzliche Änderung zunächst ertragen. Tatsächlich erscheint es jedoch so, als ob der Einfluss der Helden geholfen hätte, sodass Symonne sich letztendlich dazu entschied, zumindest über andere Wege nachzudenken. Kampfstil Symonne ist keine besonders schnelle und agile Kämpferin, beherrscht aber diverse Nahkampftechniken mit ihrem Stab sowie Magie. Bevorzugt agiert sie eigentlich in Form von Illusionen, wie zum Beispiel als Sergei Strelka oder als die armatisierten Versionen von Rose und Sorey. Wissenswertes *Symonne leistete einen Eid, um die Fähigkeit für die Illusionen zu erhalten: Es ist ihr nicht erlaubt, mit diesen Illusionen irgendwen zu töten, weshalb die Helden in direkten Kämpfen gegen sie rein theoretisch nie in Lebensgefahr waren. *In Tales of Zestiria the X wird Symonne zu einem Drachen, im Spiel hingegen trifft eher das Gegenteil zu: Es wird gesagt, dass sie sehr rein ist, weshalb es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sie jemals zu einem Drachen wird. *In der Rückblende zu Dezels Vergangenheit erscheint es, als ob Symonne ihn um seine Fähigkeit als Todesengel beneidet. In der Übersicht wird jedoch angedeutet, dass Symonne ebenfalls selbst ein Todesengel sein soll, was unwahrscheinlich ist, da sie als solcher ohne absolut reinen Träger über kurz oder lang hellionisieren würde. *In Tales of Zestiria the X und auf Illustrationen in Tales of the Rays hat Symonne spitze Ohren, während sie in Tales of Zestiria runde hat. Hinweise Charakterliste en:Symonne Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Symonne